<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>marks by satyrnskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332438">marks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrnskies/pseuds/satyrnskies'>satyrnskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Biting, Completely Consensual, F/M, Intimacy, Love, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Some Fluff, Spit Kink, basically just my excuse to write a rough bbrae fic, degradation kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrnskies/pseuds/satyrnskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“i hurt you last time.”</p><p>“you didn’t hurt me, garfield. i fixed it right up.”</p><p>begrudgingly, he dropped his calloused hand to raven’s side, lifting the thin black fabric of her shirt to reveal a ghastly series of scars across her abdomen. three lines parallel to each other, bright white against her alabaster skin. looking at it tore a massive hole through his own chest, anger and shame writhing in his stomach as he ran his fingers across the marred skin; an everlasting symbol of his lack of control. “you cried.”</p><p>or; in which raven wants to get rough, and beast boy is adamantly against it. until he isn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“you’re so pretty.”</p><p>beast boy’s clear voice filled the dim room, snapping raven’s attention from the book she had been immersed in for the past hour. </p><p>he laid out on the bed beside her, trailing his fingers across her exposed thighs absentmindedly. they had been like this all day; invested only in lazy kisses and sleepy jokes. it was their preferred way of spending time together. well, one of their preferred ways. </p><p>“shut up,” she murmured in response, though beast boy could hear the undeniable fondness in her voice.</p><p>he shifted around until his head lay in her lap, peeking at her from beneath the binding of her book. raven avoided his green eyes diligently, knowing that it took nothing for him to absorb her attention. “you are really pretty,” he reiterated, his calloused thumb coming up to rub the furrowed skin between her brows. “you get all focused when you read, it’s so cute.”</p><p>beast boy was the only person to have ever described her as cute. thanks to him, the word didn’t trigger her gag reflex anymore. she set her book to the side, placing her hands on his green face and pressing a kiss to his forehead. </p><p>“you’re really pretty too, you know.”</p><p>he smirked, that look of arrogance coming across his face that always made raven laugh. “of course i know, you’re not with me ‘cause i’m brainy.”</p><p>she smothered a smile, nudging him with her knee. “that’s for sure.”</p><p>sitting up, the green boy flipped her off before pressing a kiss to her lips, his large hands coming up her sides with feather lightness. his handling of her like a breakable artifact was becoming irritating, but she accepted the gentle kiss anyway, sighing in pleasure at the taste of his fruit flavored lips.</p><p>she had developed a type of fascination with figuring out what kind of chapstick he wore each time they kissed. beast boy had a huge tub of the little tubes sitting in his room; probably hundreds of different kinds. as a result of his collection, his lips were always so soft. delectable. today’s choice was one of her favorites- piña colada. the familiar taste brought a smile to her lips, reflected in his almost immediately. </p><p>emotions and moods were such sensitive things for raven. it had always been so hard to be around people for too long. socialization with anyone usually drained her, but not with beast boy. he was incessantly cheerful, something that used to aggravate her to no end. however, over the past few months she had come to cherish the extreme lightheartedness she felt around him to the point where she craved it when he wasn’t around. </p><p>she loved him, though she hadn’t said it out loud. the constant worry that he didn’t feel the same way ate at the back of her consciousness, even if she didn’t think the intense feelings that radiated from him when they were together could be classified as anything but reciprocation. </p><p>sliding her leg between his, raven’s thigh rubbed against his thinly clothed groin, pleased at the instant reaction it got her as she situated herself on his leg. beast boy brought his calloused hands up her soft stomach and chest, her shirt riding up over her breasts and his thumbs running across her nipples with a sigh of appreciation. it was lovely being touched by him, but she craved more.</p><p>she brought his hand up, pressing it firmly to her throat with a breathy moan. garfield’s fingers flexed for a moment, joy filling raven’s brain, before he pulled away completely, withdrawing to the other side of the bed. frowning, she sat up and adjusted her shirt, pulling it back down over her torso with newfound shame. “what’s wrong?” she demanded, tucking her now-tangled hair behind her ears. </p><p>“i’m not doing that.”</p><p>“doing what?”</p><p>“that. being rough with you. it never goes right, i’m not doing it anymore.”</p><p>the frown on her face grew to a grimace, and she found herself gravitating to his isolated part of her wide bed. “but i want it, gar. it’s been so long.”</p><p>“is what we do now not enough?” there was the undertone of hurt to his voice, tugging at raven’s chest. panic filled her, and she shook her head fervently. “that’s not what i’m saying at all, b. i love what we do.” she did, she truly did love it, but there was something about being fucked senseless by the smiley boy before her every once in a while that she positively longed for.</p><p>he turned away, and raven could feel him trying to suppress his emotions. she stayed silent, staring a hole into the wall. </p><p>“then i don’t understand what’s so bad that you’re willing to risk your life just for something different.”</p><p>a small eternity passed in silence before raven spoke again. </p><p>“i don’t like it when you hold back on me. i’m not just some fragile thing, gar. i want to make you happy.” she didn’t mention her own desires, scared it would make her out to be some kind of freak. “i know you want to be gentle with me, but i see the way you look when you let yourself be less... reserved.” she pressed into him, her delicate fingers tracing over the sun-speckled skin of his shoulders. “i know you like it, too. so can we please, please try?”</p><p>“absolutely not.” his voice held a final tone that he never used with raven. the statement soured her, leaning back on her haunches to glare at him. “i don’t see why you’re saying no,” she said crossly, folding her arms against her chest. the sight did nothing to ease the tension in beast boys body, forcing his gaze from the full figured woman practically spilling out of her tank top to stare at her ceiling instead. </p><p>“i hurt you last time.”</p><p>“you didn’t hurt me, garfield. i fixed it right up.”</p><p>begrudgingly, he dropped his calloused hand to raven’s side, lifting the thin black fabric of her shirt to reveal a ghastly series of scars across her abdomen. three lines parallel to each other, bright white against her alabaster skin. looking at it tore a massive hole through his own chest, anger and shame writhing in his stomach as he ran his fingers across the marred skin; an everlasting symbol of his lack of control. “you cried.”</p><p>a blush rose all over raven’s pale skin under his observation. it had taken a long time for her to allow him full access like this, to where he could touch and scrutinize and worship every part of her without her pulling away. the first time she fully undressed in front of him he had projected so much desire and adoration it nearly knocked raven off her feet. since then, she had been comfortable. </p><p>and she didn’t mind the scars. of course it hurt when they were created; a slightly too-harsh bite or scratch, giving himself over to his most primal instincts. but raven liked it. she liked the feeling of satisfaction she got after garfield tore her apart, letting all his frustrations and pent up emotions out by drilling into her until she couldn’t walk or think or breathe correctly. maybe it was masochistic.</p><p>it satiated a part of her. raven noticed that after the few times they had gotten rough with eachother, she didn’t experience any depressive episodes or onslaughts of anger for weeks, the unholy part of her she kept locked away apparently concussed. she wished desperately to tell him so, to let him know that it was okay. </p><p>“it’s not that big of a deal, i promise. if it was i wouldn’t be bringing it up.”</p><p>“it’s the biggest deal! i’m terrified of losing control!”</p><p>“you won’t. i trust you.”</p><p>“i don’t trust myself, rae. you have no idea what you’re asking of me.”</p><p>she had felt the creature of instinct clawing just beneath his surface for months now, and as mortified as it made her... she yearned to free it. the brief glimpses she had gotten of beast boy losing his grip on his human side had been exhilarating. a delightful scare, like watching a horror movie.</p><p>when raven leaned forward to press her palm to his face, beast boy turned away. didn’t she know what she was pleading for? he had never denied her anything, but this... this was too much.</p><p>“i don’t think the risk of me eating you alive is fucking worth it, raven.”</p><p>there was a darkness in his tone that sent shockwaves through her, completely out of place coming from the sunshiny boys mouth. ashamedly, she squeezed her thighs together, the tension building between them once more.</p><p>“it’s not just for you, moron. i like it too. i like when i take off my clothes and see the marks you leave on me. when only i can see them.” he inhaled sharply at her words, heart thudding against his chest with a suspiciously hummingbird like thrum. raven leaned up to him, her hair falling forward in violet curtains around her face and curling around the corners of her gorgeous lips as she spoke. “the only time i look in the mirror is to admire them and think about you.”</p><p>beast boy groaned, covering his face with his hands. “you’re not playing fair, rae.”</p><p>“i’m not playing at all, gar.”</p><p>her words were punctuated by a tantalizing kiss to the hollow of his collarbone, his whole being trembling beneath her touch. “you don’t know how bad my... my body wants that. it scares me.”</p><p>a deep sigh filled the room, raven’s sensual kisses finding their way up his neck. “i do know,” she breathed into his taut skin, her nimble fingers coming down to the drawstring of his sweatpants. “i feel it.”</p><p>for a moment she swore he had given in to his desires, his lust lapping at her consciousness and infecting her like a virus. they caught eachother in a rough kiss, a low growl issuing from her boyfriend’s throat that raven swallowed gratefully. </p><p>finally, she thought, he was going to fulfill that primal need for the both of them. falling back onto her soft comforter, beast boy pulled raven on top of him with surprising speed, her thick thighs squeezing his waist in a way that blurred his senses. </p><p>the way she arched into him, so needy and vulnerable and completely his, sent his hormones swirling into the abyss his monster resided in. </p><p>beast boy knew that a lot of the things he felt for raven were unhealthy. it’s not like he meant to feel so possessive or unnecessarily protective or to get that deep rush of adrenaline in the pit of his stomach every time she cried his name, mewling about how her pussy belonged to him and only him. beast boy actively fought to suppress those feelings, he knew they were wrong. but that didn’t stop them from entering his mind. </p><p>she wasn’t the first girl he had been with, but she was the first girl he had ever felt so strongly for. he loved her with every fiber of his being. the thought of any harm coming to her scared him, honestly, and it was upsetting that raven was taking such a serious risk so lightly. he had hated that unknown part of himself from the moment cyborg discovered that he was “genetically unstable”. a ticking time bomb. </p><p>if that bomb exploded with raven as a casualty, he couldn’t live with himself, and since he selfishly couldn’t live without her either... this was the best precaution he could take.</p><p>but it was so, so incredibly fucking hard to ignore the way her soft curves hugged his wiry body, the natural scent of lavender permeating his nose and mixing with something that was so beautifully and indescribably raven he wanted to crawl out of his skin. she rolled her hips across his lap, an action that was created solely for undoing him. their kiss deepened, sharp teeth digging painfully into tender skin and the two of them clawing to get closer to each other. </p><p>he wrapped his hand into the soft violet hair at the base of her neck, yanking it with excess force to expose the skin of her throat to him. the movement sent a shudder through raven, who cried out directly into his ear.</p><p>the sound snapped beast boy from his haze. he froze for a millisecond, forcing his mind to clear and take account of what he was doing. panicked, he slid from underneath her and practically sprinted out the door, leaving raven with nothing but the taste of piña colada on her tongue and a knot in her stomach.</p><p>      ✩.･*:｡≻───── ⋆♡⋆ </p><p>they didn’t speak for a week. </p><p>raven was so humiliated from her unwanted advances that she avoided beast boy at all costs, much to his disdain. </p><p>if he saw her in a passing hallway and backtracked, she always seemed to disappear into thin air. she never came into the common areas anymore, even to eat, and worry began gnawing in his stomach by the third day of no contact. </p><p>what if she was angry with him? surely she wasn’t willing to give up on their relationship over something like this. ugh! he just wanted to scream. why couldn’t she understand that he couldn’t bear the thought of hurting her? </p><p>“i trust you.”</p><p>he was beyond grateful to hear those words, even in the awful context they were set in. trust was a hard thing for raven, and knowing he had earned it so wholeheartedly warmed him. </p><p>but it still was not worth possibly hurting her.</p><p>he thought back to the night he had scarred her so badly, the way his fingers had elongated into skeletal claws, raven’s purple eyes widening into fearful orbs that reflected his sharp fangs... he would never forget it. that experience should have made her never want to be near him, but instead she wanted to risk it happening again.</p><p>groaning, he rolled over, dangling his head off the top of his bunk bed. more than anything, he missed raven immensely. he hadn’t gone this long without her since they got together, and her absence was becoming increasingly hard to ignore. </p><p>he couldn’t understand what she found so appealing about rough sex. well, of course he could understand the appeal of it, but it definitely wasn’t worth possibly losing limbs for (at the very least). the few times he had allowed it, he could tell that it elicited much different reactions from her than he usually got to see. it was intoxicating, seeing her so sweaty and flustered with her eyeliner smeared and... ugh. it wasn’t fair.</p><p>every other guy in the world got to please their girlfriend however they wanted without literally turning into a fucking animal. still. it upset him that raven very obviously wanted something he couldn’t provide, the thought making him nauseous.</p><p>“so can we please, please try?”</p><p>raven’s pleas echoed in his mind, weakening his resolve just as much as the real raven had. everything she did drove him crazy, and he wanted more than anything to give her exactly what she was asking for.</p><p>maybe he could control himself. she seemed to be sure that he could, and if she believed in him...</p><p>a selfish thought. he longed to indulge  in that wild-eyed raven he had gotten glimpses of, brought out by whispered praise and subtle degradation. sick.</p><p>before the willpower left him, garfield launched from the mattress and slid down the ladder, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and heading for the door. when the titanium slid open, he was stopped in his tracks by a levitating figure. </p><p>raven.</p><p>“oh!” he exclaimed, his brisk demeanor immediately dissipating beneath her amethyst stare. “i-i was just coming to your room.”</p><p>a raised brow. “you were?” her voice sounded hoarse, only her head visible above her blue cloak. her eyes were slightly swollen, like she’d been crying. swallowing thickly, he nodded, stepping to the side and motioning her to come in. after a moment she did, gliding soundlessly until she made it to the bed. the expansive blue fabric was hooked on the bed frame, raven’s arms folded across her chest. </p><p>she wore a black longsleeve that looked suspiciously like his over purple shorts, her hair falling to her shoulders in damp waves. </p><p>they stood in silence for a minute, analyzing each other and silently deciding who would speak first. </p><p>surprisingly, the answer was both of them.</p><p>“i miss you.”</p><p>beast boy sighed in relief, crossing the room in two strides to wrap his arms around her tightly. “you can’t go that long without talking to me, i nearly went crazy.”</p><p>she settled her full weight onto him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. “i’m so sorry, gar. i guess i was ashamed. i should have never tried to pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do.”</p><p>kissing her temple, beast boy shook his head. “it’s not that i don’t want to, rae. please believe me about that.” god, he wanted to so bad. “if you got hurt, i couldn’t live with myself.”</p><p>“have you ever thought that maybe you’re the one who could end up hurt?” she pulled away and pressed a finger to his chest, a playful smirk on her face that relaxed his tensions. “demon beats shapeshifter in terms of basic fear factor, babe.”</p><p>unable to hide his own laughter, beast boy chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “is that right?” to be fair, he hadn’t thought of it that way before. raven was far from fragile, not that that was any justification for mangling her, but this was also the same girl who had literally journeyed through hell and come back physically unscathed. </p><p>she controlled dark matter and could travel through dimensions. she was no weakling, that he knew for sure. but still... </p><p>“i don’t... i-i can’t... that m-monster inside of me, rae...”</p><p>a gentle kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth, and he instinctually wrapped his arms around her waist. “i’ve got a monster, too,” she whispered, her cool breath raising goosebumps down his spine. “i can take yours, and you can take mine. i think it’ll be a good thing.” her delicate hands came to rest at his hips, dipping just under his hemline and tracing over the goosebumps her touch had raised there. “let me take it, i want to take it. please.” </p><p>she was practically vibrating with intensity. he loved her... he loved her so much, and he thought that this was such a bad idea and yet... his will collapsed the moment she pressed her body to his. </p><p>it was more than a pleasant surprise when his hands swooped beneath her legs, lifting her with ease and carrying her over to the bottom bed whilst peppering her face in wet kisses. it was a full, wider than the one on top. not to mention closer. beast boy needed to feel her, and he needed to feel her now. </p><p>raven’s body hummed with happiness. she squeezed her thighs into his bony hips, sliding her tongue against his with barely reserved need. his sharp canines dug into the flesh of her lip, pulling a hiss from her that only spurred him on. “get out of this,” he demanded, his voice all rough passion that made the space between her legs throb. raven couldn’t slip the shirt off fast enough, his long fingers digging into the flesh of her ribs so hard she was sure she’d have bruises. he brought his mouth around one of her nipples with fervor, making her arch into him as he knew it would. pleased, he slid one of his arms beneath her, gripping her side as he dragged his tongue up her stomach.</p><p>garfield was the only person on the planet she would ever allow to treat her like this. she felt so safe with him, knowing that she was free to say or do as she pleased and never fear for her wellbeing, regardless of what he believed. her body knew it, too. it reacted to him without her even having a say in it. it helped that he had taken so much time to learn exactly what got her going, what to do and when... luckily, she also knew which buttons of his to press. </p><p>“please touch me,” she begged, her voice half a moan as she brought his face up to hers. if raven was only going to get one chance to completely let go with him, she intended to revel in it. </p><p>she couldn’t figure out the taste of his chapstick. she knew it was something fruity, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. </p><p>really, she couldn’t gather any brain cells that cared enough to identify the flavor. kissing him was one of her favorite things; it even topped reading on her list of preferred activities. garfield always took such time with their kisses, bringing butterflies into the very lowest pit of her stomach.</p><p>he leaned over her with his hand on her abdomen before gliding it between her thighs, opening them deftly with his tongue in her mouth. </p><p>it was impossible not to oblige his silent orders. he made it so easy; he knew her body so well that it responded to his every touch. the pooling and incessant throbbing in her underwear was becoming uncomfortable, and raven was ready for the past week without him to be made up for.</p><p>but garfield wasn’t ready to give her that yet. he could fucking smell how turned on she was, every pheromone leaking from her body sending pinlike shocks through his skin. “let me see,” he murmured into her mouth, pulling away from her to a whimper of protest. </p><p>she stuck her swollen lower lip out ever so slightly, dark brows knitted in disdain. beast boy kissed her once more, hiding the smile on his face, before positioning himself between her thighs. “turn over for me. all fours.”</p><p>silently, raven rolled onto her stomach, anticipation making her limbs weak. the quality of garfield’s voice had an effect like no other, all playfulness gone. when she arched up into him she heard a sharp gasp, eliciting a prideful feeling in her chest. </p><p>the shorts were slid down her thighs with little grace, tossed aside in the next moment, forgotten. a blush rose to every part of her body as she buried her face in his sheets, allowing him a full view of her.</p><p>garfield had to hold his breath as he looked at her. tentatively, he reached out and spread her swollen labia, biting the inside of his cheek at the feeling of his fingers being immediately coated in her wetness. “you’ll tell me when to stop, right?” his voice barely reached her ears, but she nodded fervently. “promise you won’t let me hurt you.” the first word was punctuated by his thumb on her clit, a small relief to the massive tension there. </p><p>“i-i promise, gar. i promise.” </p><p>he took her word for it, her scent making his mouth water. running his fingertips over the ridges of the stretch marks lacing her thick thighs, beast boy summoned every ounce of control he had not to dive into her right there. she was so ready, so willing. the feeling of her body quivering before him was so enticing, all soft skin and round curves and a glistening wetness smeared down her thighs that nearly vaporized him on the spot. he brought his mouth to the swell of her hip, grazing the tender flesh there with his sharp canines as his thumb stroked the wet heat of her folds.</p><p>raven guessed that she was paying for the week of avoiding him, something she probably deserved, though she had to admit that the build up was an incredible climb. she leaned back into him, searching desperately for his touch. it was denied with a dark chuckle, the blush rising to her cheeks again as he whispered her name against her skin. </p><p>she clenched the sheets into her fists when his harsh bites found the end of their path just beside her heat, the warmth of his breath raising goosebumps all across her inner thighs until he pulled away, much to her disdain. “please, gar- y-you can’t-“</p><p>“i can’t what?”</p><p>whatever she was about to say next was cut short by the feeling of his middle finger sliding unhindered inside of her. garfield’s jaw gaped open at the feeling. it never failed to surprise him just how good raven felt. </p><p>within a few moments he was pulsing his middle and ring finger against her front walls, his thumb rubbing tight circles into her clit with her muffled cries playing in his ears. beast boy’s hand was practically dripping with her essence, the pink silk of her pussy  showing with each pull of his fingers. he had intended on drawing her denial out, but found that the overwhelming urge to please her topped all other ideas. </p><p>he eased his fingers out of her, the breathy sounds of her protests falling on deaf ears. using his thumbs to spread her completely, beast boy dragged the flat of his tongue across her folds, smothering a laugh when he heard raven’s hand slap the bed.</p><p>garfield fucking loved the way she tasted.</p><p>with anything he ever dreamed about raven, he never could have come up with it. it was like... the feeling after a good run, when you’re all out of breath and your blood is rushing so loudly in your veins that you think you’re going to explode, but it feels so good that you just want to keep going. that’s what she tasted like.</p><p>raven was like saturday mornings and brand new video games or being a dog and getting your ears scratched (trust him, he knew). she was everything good in the world, and he could stay between her legs forever, if she’d let him.</p><p>unfortunately, like always, it was only a few minutes before raven had garfield’s hands in death grips, her head still buried in his bed with her ass arched perfectly in the air. “g-gar-“ she choked out, her nails digging into his wrists. “i’m about to cu-“ </p><p>he was ready for it. when her delicate hands released his to yank at the sheet beneath her, garfield brought his own up her thighs, pulling back and slapping her ass with a loud SMACK!</p><p>raven gasped in shock, the feeling sending shudders through her body that rebounded directly into the bundle of nerves beneath his tongue. the floodgates opened, her stance weakening as her body sunk into the sheets with her release. beast boy took it all gratefully; the sounds of her uninhibited moans making the tightness in his sweatpants impossible to ignore.</p><p>in one motion he raised up and undressed, freeing himself of the pesky fabric and pressing into raven. she lay face down on the bed, her arms crossed beneath her head and her slim back arched just slightly. </p><p>when she felt him, full of lust and adoration and something else she couldn’t quite get a clear feel of, raven couldn’t help but smile, spreading her thighs just slightly in anticipation for him.</p><p>garfield noticed this, of course, his brows knitting in an attempt at reeling himself in. raven didn’t make things any easier on him, the mental chains he used to keep himself in control gradually tightening. </p><p>his knees on either side of raven’s thighs, garfield ran his fingertips gingerly up her back, pressing kisses over the goosebumps this raised. when he reached her shoulder, raven leaned her head back into him, her delicate features relaxed into an ethereal expression that sent his blood rushing 300 miles an hour through his arteries. </p><p>“you are so fucking pretty, raven.” </p><p>the feeling of his fingers wrapping deftly around her throat consumed her thoughts. she could feel him pressed against her, squeezing at the sides of her neck and eliciting a moan from the deepest part of her stomach.</p><p>“th-thank you,” she gasped when the teasing finally stopped and he was finally, finally inside of her, filling her perfectly in the way only he could. garfield’s grip on himself was loosening, his teeth sinking into the delicate flesh above her collarbone with a groan. raven cried out at the feeling, arching into him and tangling her hand into his hair. “f-fuck yes, yes,” she moaned, her other hand curled into a fist. </p><p>the feeling was indescribable. raven hardly ever cursed, though the words always sounded so much better rolling off her tongue. garfield eased in and out of her, the urge for more battling with the need to savor the immense pleasure he was feeling in that moment. it was only heightened when raven yanked at the spiky hair beneath her fingers, turning his head to press a rough kiss to his swollen lips. “harder,” she growled into his mouth, the vibrations making the hairs on his neck stand up.</p><p>who was he to deny her anything?</p><p>raven bent her leg and moved her hips to angle garfield into her deeply, him obliging her with hard strokes that left her shaking like a leaf on top of his blankets. he yearned to give himself completely over to his instincts, but the logical part of his brain was (thankfully) keeping raven’s safety at the forefront of his mind.</p><p>“on your back,” he ordered, sliding out of her with a wet, vulgar sound that made his mouth run dry. raven wasted no time in flipping over, tossing her hair back to look up at her boyfriend.</p><p>azar, he was beautiful. a thin sheen of sweat covered his body, his hair sticking to his forehead and the ghost of his signature smirk on his face. raven spread her legs needily, resting on her elbows and biting on the inside of her cheek. “better?” she sighed as he brought his hands up her chest, pleased at the fervent nod she received in response. </p><p>his lengthy hand squeezed her throat, tight enough to dizzy her, as he slapped his cock against her heat with increased vigor. she cried out, watching as he plunged inside of her with all the force she had been craving. he brought his forehead to hers as he found his rhythm, raven’s fingernails digging into his back with each stroke. </p><p>“my pretty girl,” he huffed, releasing his grip on raven’s throat to lace his fingers into her hair instead. “everybody thinks you’re so shy and reserved, but they just don’t know what a little slut you really are for me.”</p><p>garfield’s words triggered a weight in raven’s stomach, and she nodded in agreement. she loved when he talked to her like this, though she would never tell anyone. it was one of her guilty pleasures. </p><p>“o-only for you,” she moaned, bringing her own hand to his exposed throat and squeezing desperately. garfield’s brows knitted at the feeling, leaning into her touch and tugging on her hair as he drilled into her. </p><p>“who else gets to fuck you like this?” his words bore the strain of her hand on his vocal chords, a sound most pleasing to her. </p><p>“no- no one, i’m yours, i-i’m yours.”</p><p>he felt the need to prove it to himself, how much she belonged to him in that moment. he bit harshly into her breast before drawing his tongue up her chest, spurred on by her incessant moans and whimpers. they met for another kiss, raven’s tongue sliding against his own with fervency. </p><p>“open,” he growled, running his thumb across her bottom lip.</p><p>she did so without question, beyond pleased when he spit into her mouth unceremoniously. it was another reminder, one that raven welcomed happily. she was his, and she loved it. </p><p>the tension between her legs was becoming nearly unbearable, the knot in her stomach tightening the longer garfield plowed into her. </p><p>the intensity of her approaching second orgasm was thrice as much as she expected it to be, leaning into the bed and biting back a scream.</p><p>“no, look at me.” garfield’s hand was behind her head again, supporting her as he brought her up to meet him once more. “fucking look at me while you come.”</p><p>his eyes were nearly black, his pupils dilated to the point of completely exterminating the green around them. this was the look raven had yearned to see; her lover completely immersed in his pleasure, in HER, oblivious to the world around them. it was more than easy to appease his request when he brought his thumb back to her clit, mixing the tight movements with the deep thrusting of his cock inside her. </p><p>her own fingers dug into the skin at the back of his neck, holding on for dear life as he fucked her mercilessly into the mattress. forcing herself to keep her eyes open, raven held garfield’s gaze as the knot in her stomach exploded, accompanied by multiple objects in his room and the shattering of glass somewhere upstairs. not bothering to hold back the cry of pleasure that ripped its way through her, raven pulled the boy before her into a wet kiss, her hips bucking into him as the heat of his climax rolled into her stomach.</p><p>garfield caught himself on his elbows, shaky and sweaty and so filled with love he didn’t know what to do with himself. she didn’t seem hurt, she seemed.... happy? that was definitely joy on her face, immediately reflected in his own goofy grin. </p><p>“are you okay?”</p><p>a nod. “are you?”</p><p>he nodded back, kissing her chin. “more than. wanna take a nap?”</p><p>they didn’t bother cleaning up, getting dressed, or even going to assess the damage raven’s powers had done to the tower. instead the young couple curled up right where they lay, still sweaty and somewhat gross but far too buzzed with happiness to even care. </p><p>garfield found himself drifting off, caught in a dreamlike world full of raven and... well, raven. it didn’t register to him that he was falling asleep until a small thud jolted him awake, confused.</p><p>when he turned to face the origin of the noise, he found raven sitting in front of his mirror. she hadn’t bothered to redress herself aside from cute blue panties beast boy had so unceremoniously thrown away earlier, sat to the side with her legs stretched in front of her. as he watched she traced her fingers over the numerous marks on her body- the sheer volume of which made him cringe. </p><p>raven didn’t flinch though. instead, she trailed over the marks with a look that he could only classify as fondness on her face. the moonlight filtering through his blinds illuminated a glint in her eye that beast boy could see through the mirror, his heart rate picking up the longer he looked at her.</p><p>she didn’t even look real. it was rare for garfield to see his girlfriend undressed, her insecurities usually taking hold, so that moment was more than a treat for him. every part of her made his stomach do flips, the same school boy feelings he got looking at her when he was just fourteen. beautiful was much too weak of a word to describe her. raven radiated raw power.</p><p>suddenly she locked eyes with him in the mirror, heat blossoming across her cheeks instantly. “i thought you fell asleep.”</p><p>“i almost did,” he smiled, sliding out of the bed in search of his own bottoms. “i thought you were going to lay with me.”</p><p>giving up his search, he grabbed a plain pair of boxers from his drawer and slid them on quickly, walking over to raven and promptly sitting beside her. “i am,” she assured him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “i just... wanted to look.”</p><p>beast boy tried not to grimace as he looked at the gruesome marks, dark purple and blue against her alabaster skin. “they’re gonna be so bad in the morning,” he groaned, running his thumb over a particularly garish bite on her collarbone. she nodded happily, looking at the mark in the mirror. </p><p>“i told you it would be okay.”  </p><p>he made a face, sitting his head on her shoulder to meet her gaze through the glass. “it might not have been, rae.” immediately he was met with disdain, raven’s incredulous face pulling back to look at him directly. “but it was, it was more than fine. it was wonderful.” amethyst eyes narrowed, and beast boy swallowed hard beneath the intense glare. “why are you trying to ruin it?” </p><p>“i’m not!” he threw his hands up defensively, burying his face in them a moment later. “i just can’t believe how bruised up you are. i feel disgusting.” </p><p>rolling her eyes, raven adjusted them so that he was in full view of the mirror, his back to it. “look at what i did to you.”</p><p>craning his neck to see, garfield’s eyes widened at huge claw marks down his back, curling around his sides in grisly tendrils. he could tell the places she had really dug in, surprised that he hardly remembered feeling it at all. the skin was ripped open in multiple places, physical marks of the overwhelming pleasure he provided his half demon girlfriend. </p><p>as he looked them over, pride and love surging in his chest, he suddenly understood, partially atleast, why raven liked her own marks so much. through the mirror he watched her shift to press a chaste kiss to the largest of the scratches, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. “sorry,” she mumbled, tracing her fingers across the marks of her doing. </p><p>he grinned, shaking his head. “it’s no big deal,” he said, echoing her earlier words. “i like them.” </p><p>“shut up.”</p><p>“i do. i kind of understand the appeal now, even though i still think it’s pretty... macabre?”</p><p>she smiled, burying her face in his shoulder to hide it. “nice vocabulary word,” she giggled into his skin, averting her eyes from him as her voice took on a more serious tone. “thank you for trusting me, gar.”</p><p>scoffing, he leaned back into her, craning his neck to press a kiss to her jaw. “thank you for trusting me.”</p><p>feeling her tense, garfield’s brows furrowed as he reached up to place his fingers on her cheek. “what’s wrong?”</p><p>her reply came after a few heartbeats, quiet as could be. “are you sure you enjoyed it? or are you just...” he sat up immediately, scrutinizing her face with a look of incredulousness. “rae, of course i enjoyed it. that was- wow, that was... tuh... oh my god, that was-“</p><p>“okay! i get it!” she was laughing again, shoving him playfully. garfield blushed, reaching out with strong arms to pull her onto his lap. the smile didn’t leave her face, her soft arms draping around his shoulders as she pressed a slow kiss to his lips. “you know you’re the only person i could ever trust like this? i could never let somebody else... have me like that.”</p><p>garfield felt that familiar jolt of adrenaline in his stomach at her words, his hands coming down to wrap around her ribcage. the thought of someone else ever getting to see her this way was intolerable. she was thoroughly vulnerable, trusting, almost completey undressed and covered in marks of his rough love. nobody else could ever deserve her this way, even garfield himself didn’t. he had fought to earn her trust, and it was not unfounded. </p><p>he would never, ever hurt raven. he knew that beyond a doubt, and she knew it too. the more he thought about it, the less ludicrous it seemed for her to have been so sure about tonight’s affair. the last thing he would ever do is break raven’s trust in him.</p><p>“you’re the only person for me, rae.”</p><p>he kissed her again, butterflies swarming in his stomach when he felt her smile into him. he figured if there was ever a time to say how he felt, it was then. so he did.</p><p>“i love you.”</p><p>she froze for just a moment, not pulling away. “really?” came the quiet question, small hands tracing over his newly scarred back.</p><p>“really.”</p><p>raven smiled again, joy soaring through every fiber in her body. </p><p>“i love you, too.” </p><p>“really?” he grinned, peppering kisses across her flushed face. their feelings for each other weren’t questionable, they were definitive. they truly belonged together, she knew, holding the key to the others caged monster. filled with trust. raven’s answer came as easy as breathing. </p><p>“really.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! i’m not sure if anybody even reads teen titan stuff anymore, but if you enjoyed this feel free to check out my other fics! i mainly write atla one shots :)💗 thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>